Epilogue
by Minne-My
Summary: Bernie has been waiting for Serena in the afterlife. Finally they can be together


It was cold. She knew it was. It looked it, the air spiralled in front of her like fog, the wind rushed by but she could only feel the freshness of it, not the usual bitter biting chill. The sun was piercing. Had she missed Christmas?

The branches crunched under her feet as she walked straight on, through the clearing, the tip of a roof visible just beyond the trees. A flash of red gave her hope and she quickened her pace. It wasn't Shiraz red but it would do. She was rewarded with a sight of a little red house on the edge of a wondrous azure lake. It looked peaceful, idyllic and if she had known this was going to greet her as her vision had grown dim and eventually blacked out, her heart would have been a little lighter before it had gently stopped, drawing in the silence. For how long, she didn't know. It wasn't a murky silence, nor a crushing one. But she'd been stuck in limbo for a while. Fluttering to the side of her vision was a tiny spark which took its time in emerging, finally flooding her world with light and here she was, standing on a road she'd never seen before.

She looked down, there were her favourite shoes. Her necklace was right where it should be. On she walked for the only way was forward. That _Beautiful South_ song was in her head, the one that had dominated the radio in the mid-90s. She never failed to recognise it. This wasn't Rotterdam, she wasn't going to Liverpool or Rome. Had been to all those places in her lifetime. The road ahead was anywhere alone. She couldn't see the sign but she knew it was drawing her there. A place she'd not been before. She thought she had, in her life. She'd learned too late that she had never really been alone. There had always been someone there for her, however tenuously. But now she really was alone and she was ready for it. If this was where she would end up for eternity, she wouldn't argue with it.

Serena stared at the opening yellow door, the tingling on the back of her neck alerting her of her presence. It could only be her. The woman she'd been longing for all these years. The woman she was supposed to have lived out her old age with.

So it was. She looked glorious standing in the doorway. There was something radiant about Bernie, as if the blast had imbued her with a warm light. She wore all black, sleek and gorgeous the way that Serena liked best. Even the sound of her voice glowed, like an ember to the fire that Serena was being drawn to.

'You're here.'

'I'm here' Serena agreed.

'Finally.'

They stood there and looked at each other, the first time in a long time. Bernie stretched out her hand and waited for it to be taken. Serena didn't hesitate. Bernie felt real, solid and steady. It took a while to realise they were locking lips, tasting each other for the first time in years. It just felt so natural, so easy. They'd lost none of their chemistry. Bernie ran her thumb over Serena's lips, smiling at the thought.

'It doesn't come off this time.'

Serena was glad to know that she looked presentable at all times and she wasn't going to smudge lipstick all over Bernie anymore.

'I've been waiting for you.'

'As you promised you would.'

Serena stepped inside and swept her gaze over her forever home. There was a gramophone she had remembered from her childhood and stacks of records. There were photos on a shelf of the people they'd loved and left behind or had left them first. A drinks cabinet. And a slumbering beast blocking the door leading to the kitchen. A hefty golden haired shaggy fellow who answered to the name of Max. He opened an eye and sprang up, barking wildly and racing around the new soul that had joined them. Bernie had been alone for a long time until Max had trotted up to Bernie from the depths of the horizon and they'd become fast friends. He had listened as she spoke to him lovingly of Serena and their lives together, had known about Serena before she'd got here and how much she was going to love him when she saw him. All of which was proved correct when she did finally get here, eyes sparkling at the knowledge of eternity with them, in this house on the lake.

Serena was to find out how luxurious the bed was later, their favourite things all accounted for, sentimental trinkets scattered around, shelves full of books. They had all the time in the world to do as they pleased.

And in the kitchen, a source of never ending coffee. Serena knew she was going to like it here. She looked around her in delight.

'Are you happy?' Bernie asked shyly.

'Very.'

Serena drew her close and kissed all over her face. Bernie melted into her with a sigh and assured fingers stroked her neck.

That night, the house was lit up by laughter and noise, drink and joy. Max sat on the sofa thumping his tail in delight while his humans clinked glasses and danced to their hearts content. This was only the first night. Tomorrow was a new day, perhaps with rain or scorching sun and they had eternity to enjoy it.

So this was it. They were home. Together. As they always should have been.


End file.
